U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,890 of Adrain W. Pynenburg discloses a magnetic modifiable sign system comprised of a base made of hardboard material, a steel sheet attached to the base, and a plastic substrate disposed over the steel sheet. This system is relatively heavy and cumbersome, and it cannot readily be used with a wide variety of sign-mounting systems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a magnetic modifiable sign system which is lightweight, flexible, and can be mounted in a variety of sign mounting devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a magnetic modifiable sign system which has write on/wipe off properties.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cost effective process for making virtually all types of flat sign surfaces magnetically compatible.